The Package
by steph.gerrits
Summary: I give credit to DIZILLA for this idea. I have been having problems with my Fanfiction after I tried to change the catagory. Just note, there will be aliens from different universes here.
1. Chapter 1

In a giant Space Station somewhere, something bodaciously awesome was about to happen.

"I have an idea!", a voice from the space station clamored. "I shall get to work at once! Ship, bring me to the factory, NOW!"

"Yes, sir!", the intercom cried.

The voice was stephdotgerrits, the user who wrote this story. He was a Sark in a robe who resembled Zemerik but he does not work for the Sark. What? He can do whatever he wants in the realm of stories.

Suddenly, a floating platform rose up and stephdotgerrits stepped on it. When he got off, he was at the factory. "Ship, fire up the Omnitrix, no, make it Ultimatrix production, please."

Then the factory came alive with lights and sounds.

"Who are we making Ultimatrixes for, sir?", Ship asked.

"These five, Ship, these five. We'll make more later, but right now we'll just limit it down to 5." stephdotgerrits pulled up a hologram showing the chosen five. "I am also going to need a power conversion chip, Ship. Hey, that rhymes!"

"What is a power conversion chip, master?"

"These five have certain gifts. One of the five even ended the end of the world! A power conversion chip allows me to take these powers and put them into each and every alien! We only need four, since one of them doesn't have powers."

"Yes, sir. I'll make the chips, while you make the Trixes."

"Great idea, Ship!"

They set out to work immediately.


	2. The Powers of The Omnitrixes

The powers of the new Ultimatrix

DNA samples of the five in each one.

Power swapping of the five in regular bodies and in aliens.

Ultimizing, maybe some new ones but no guarantee

Can scan creatures with no DNA

Master control on each one available!

Can incorparate each other's DNA powers into each alien/body

Can also have all five's powers in one alien/body

Colorcoded for each person

Orange for Starfire

Dark blue for Raven

The same pattern of the T-car for Cyborg

Red for Robin

Green for Beast Boy


	3. Chapter 3

After the Ultimatrixes were built...

"At last, Ship, the Ultimatrixes are finished and I put all of Ben's aliens and a lot more in it! Are the chips ready, Ship?", stephdotgerrits said.

"Yes, sir."

"Great, I am now going to put the chips in the Trixes." He then put the chips in the Trixes, by taking off the faceplates and putting the chips in. After that, he put the faceplates back on.

"Excellent, now it's time to send it to Callnowia, which in turn will send it to the Titans.", stephdotgerrits said. He put the Trixes into individual cardboard boxes and launched them through a cannon to Callnowia, the Irken post office. Callnowia then launched the packages towards Titans Tower. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!", stephdotgerrits laughed.

This is gonna be good!


	4. Chapter 4

At Titans Tower, the Trixes landed near the front door. One of the packages reached out a mechanical arm and rang the doorbell.

Then, the Titans came and opened the door.

"Oh, cool, more fan mail!", Beast Boy said.

"Or it could be something bad like last time.", Robin warned. "Let's take them in for analyzing first, Titans."

In the lab, Robin analyzed the packages and found whatever they had inside contained thousands of DNA samples. "Okay, Titans, let's open these packages carefully because I haven't determined wether these packages are good or bad."

They complied, and all packages were opened with care. And then, and then, the Trixes hopped out of the packages!

"Aaahhh, get it off, get it off, get it off!", yelled Beast Boy.

Suddenly, from the Trixes, a hologram head appeared. It was the head of stephdotgerrits!

"Testing, testing, testing, one, two, three! Can you hear me, Titans?", the head said.

"Yeah, but who exactly are you?", Raven asked the head.

"I am stephdotgerrits, the creator of your Ultimatrixes, but you can call them Trixes for short. Anyway, they aren't ordinary watches."

"If they aren't ordinary, what are they?", Robin asked.

"Time to teach you, I guess. You see, this watch transforms you into something else. But, there are a few quid pro quos, some limitations, alien limits. Rule number 1, It will only scan living things. Rule number 2, it can't scan animals. There are some aliens you can't use unless the situation is incredibly dire. But, the Trixes will tell you which ones and even question your decisions. But, other than that you're good to go! Push the small button, Titans, please! Oh, and push the faceplate down or turn it and then push it!" Then he pulled up a hologram of the list of things you can do with the Trixes. (Please refer back to chapter 2 for the list) Then the head turned off.

"He's crazy." Beast Boy thought.

But, they complied...


End file.
